Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House
The Court House If you feel you have a valid complaint against a member, staff member, or site policy you are more then welcome to post it in the court house. We understand that every one is human and no one is perfect, which is why we have this article. Please keep in mind that if you do, your article needs to be tactful and appropriate. Being snide or making insulting comments is not a good way to get your point across and it will not help your case. The Court House is NOT intended to talk about somebody that you don't like. It is an article to report serious and blatant site abuse. The article should be professional and have links posted to back up your complaint. The Court House was made to protect the members. If you make an article and can prove that the site rules have been broken we will thank you and resolve the matter quickly. Disciplinary action will be taken towards person(s) who broke the rules. ---- The Issue Bin has been moved here permanently! You may now submit issues as well! This is actually held in the South Pole Council, you know? = Complaints = A complaint is kind of like "suing" another user here. Tell how and why the defendant (the user you are suing) is breaking the site policy. Also, provide evidence, such as the defendant's edits on a page's history. Sometmes, you can sue the site policy itself, saying why it is unfair and needs to be removed/changed. Do not merely insult the defendant; be tactical and act as if it was a real court case. The defendant can also write their side of the case, also using evidence and logic to prove themselves. Each complaint will have a "Plaintiff" section, a "Defendant" section, a "Verdict" section, and a "Judge & Jury" section, which is where other users can comment on the case and say what they think. For an example of a proper Complaint page, go to Project:Court House/South Pole Council VS. Mister Bean. Barristers Barristers can serve to help you, like baristers in real life. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Barristers for a list of them. File a Complaint bgcolor=white default=Project:Court House/Plaintiff VS. Defendant buttonlabel=File Complaint break=no File a Death Row Case Death Row Cases attack the site policy. If you think a part of the site policy here is unfair and needs to be removed/changed, file a Death Row Case here. Careful, though. If you win, your proposed amendment will be allowed and inducted. However, if you lose, you will get a long block for disturbing the peace (most Death Row Amendments are extremely major and can entirely rewrite the wiki's way of order itself). bgcolor=white default=Project:Court House/Death Row/Plaintiff VS. Site Policy buttonlabel=File Death Row Case break=no Search for a Complaint type=search bgcolor=white default=Project:Court House/Plaintiff VS. Defendant = Issues = An issue is slightly like a complaint, except it does not concern another user, but instead is about something like an edit war, a deletion war, an unfair blocking, or anything similar. In this case, all the other users must vote on it to deicde the ruling. The name of an issue page depends on what the issue is about. For example, if the issue is about an edit war, the name should be "Project:Court House/Edit War (name of page where edit war is located)". For an example of a proper Issue Page, go to Project:Court House/Deletion War (Mabel). Submit an Issue bgcolor=white default=Project:Court House/Name of Issue buttonlabel=Submit Issue break=no Search for an Issue type=search bgcolor=white default=Project:Court House/Name of Issue = Feedback & Discussion = We would greatly appreaciate any feedback you may have, so if you wish to comment on this system, please create a subpage on the forum "Court House". Other users can comment on your comment, and some forums will grow quite large as they get filled with feedback. ---- The following inputboxes are also available on the Forum main page. Create a Forum bgcolor=white default=Forum:Court House/Name of Forum buttonlabel=Create Forum break=no Search for a Forum type=search bgcolor=white default=Forum:Court House/Name of Forum # C